Portable electronic devices of increasingly small form factors have been developed recently which are tailored for use during exercise and outdoor activities. These devices may include GPS systems, altimeters, and stopwatches, for example, and may track a user's speed, position and time while running, bicycling, skiing, etc. One problem with such devices is that they are exposed to the user's perspiration, and can become soiled. Some prior devices have incorporated removable hook and loop fastener fabric wristbands that are washable; however, removing the fasteners for washing can be cumbersome and cause wear and tear on the band as it is repeatedly inserted and removed from securing ring, for example. Another problem with such devices is that they typically do not present the user with information during exercise other than time and position information. Users have been forced to connect external heartbeat sensors, for example using a chest strap, to obtain biometric feedback during exercise. The use of multiple components in this manner can be bulky and make exercise awkward. As a result, the adoption of such portable electronic devices during exercise is not as widespread as it could be.